As compared to hard disk drives, Not AND (NAND) flash memory provides a more advanced data-storage method. Specifically, by using page as unit for data reading and data writing, NAND flash memory is a desired solution for storing continuous data, such as images, audio, and other types of data files. In the meantime, because of the advantages that NAND flash memory demonstrates, e.g. low product cost, large storage capacity, and fast writing and fast erasing, NAND flash memory has been widely used in the field of mobile communication devices and portable multimedia devices.
However, for NAND flash memory fabricated by existing methods, the risk of current leaking between word lines may be high. The disclosed fabrication method and NAND flash memory are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.